


How To Fall For A Wingmaiden

by kirkwords



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Race To The Edge (TV series)
Genre: F/M, This was originally just going to just be a Valentines one-shot, but I was peer pressured to make it a full fic, set post httyd3, so here we are.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkwords/pseuds/kirkwords
Summary: It's Freyja's day on New Berk, and Snotlout Jorgenson isn't enjoying the holiday. However, his views on romance change when a old friend comes to visit for the week.





	1. Step One

Snotlout Jorgenson hoped that this Monday would be uneventful just like every other day, now that he wasn’t being thrown into water troughs every hour or flying around on a 5000 lbs ball of flames, but he had forgotten one very important detail; it was Freyja’s Day, the day to celebrate the goddess of love and fertility. Looking out his window, he could see that the entire island of New Berk was covered in pink banners and hearts. As he opened his front door and took a step outside, he sighed heavily and shook his head; these days were so overrated. His oldest and closest friend popped out from the side of his house and swung around to lean on the door frame, giving him a look of mock sympathy.

 

“What’s wrong Snotty? The day of love getting you down? I for one am loving today.” 

 

“You’re not even seeing anyone, Tuffnut” 

 

“And? It’s the day of love man, embrace it. Even the Chief is. And the General of all people.”

 

“Those two got married three weeks ago...to each other.” 

 

Tuffnut laughed heartily, looping his arm around Snotlout’s shoulder. The two made their way down to the Great Hall and sat with the rest of the now ex-Dragon Riders. Ruffnut was sitting in Fishlegs’ lap, playing with the toy baby Gronckle he had made. Eret, Son of Eret was looking over a map, marking different areas with a piece of charcoal. Tuffnut made a small remark about his sister acting like a child, but Snotlout’s mind was elsewhere. 

 

After letting go of Hookfang, his life had been pretty bland, and sort of empty. He realised that, with most of his friends in relationships, he had to settle down with a girl. The only problem with that was that there were no single women left on the island, well not any that he was interested in anyway. His thought was cut off when a hand touched his shoulder. Snotlout turned to see Hiccup behind him, who he hadn’t even heard enter the room. The Chief cleared his throat.

  
  


“Sorry to interrupt Snotlout, but we have some guests I’d like you and Eret to show around,” he said, standing back. Snotlout smiled and nodded at Eret. He turned to see none other than several Wingmaidens before him. He could barely raise his hand to wave when Hiccup spoke again. 

 

“Atali, this is Eret, Son of Eret,” he said, gesturing to the tall man to Snotlout’s right. “He and Snotlout will give you the tour, as I have Chiefing duties to attend to,” he added with a chuckle.

 

Snotlout smiled and greeted the ladies. His eyes scanned over the native women to see if he could recognise them all. They all varied in height and stature, most of them having fair hair colours, as opposed to his dark brown hair. Some of the ladies wore metal masks, to compliment their matching suits of armour, which resembled Razorwhip scales, the dragons they had sworn to protect in duty to Freyja herself. His eyes fell on one particular Wingmaiden, Minden. Her hair, a light auburn shade was tied back against her back, her aqua eyes shining in intrigue and interest. She caught his eye and looked away immediately. She leaned over to another Wingmaiden and muttered something into her ear, leaving them both giggling. 

 

Saying his goodbye, Hiccup strolled over to other members of the village, leaving Snotlout and Eret on their own. Snotlout took initiative, and guided the women out of the Hall, and out into the village centre. He showed them past the recently new huts, as he retold the events that had occurred since he had last seen them, Atali keeping attention to every detail, from finding Valka and the Alpha’s nest, to Stoick’s death and Hiccup’s succession. He also recounted their fairly recent run-in with Grimmell the Grisley.

 

“He sounds an awful lot like Viggo, doesn’t he Atali?” Minden asked, walking up to be in pace with her leader. Snotlout laughed.

 

“Oh, that’s what Hiccup and Astrid thought too, although even Johann was a saint compared to this guy. You had to see it to believe it.” Snotlout scoffed. He continued showing them around the island. They stopped for a while at Stoick’s statue in the town square, as the Wingmaidens paid their respects. Eret suggested they keep moving as the sun was going to set in a few hours. They made it to a series of bathing rivers, a fair distance from the main village, but not so far that it was a massive trek.

 

Atali and her Wingmaidens jumped at the chance to swim around in the river, a relief from sailing on hot stuffy boats for several weeks. Snotlout couldn’t take his eyes off of Minden. The way her hair shone in the sunlight and flew over her eyes when she came up for air, and her adorable laugh as she brushed it away, the strands still sticking to her cheeks. 

 

Eret sat next to him, taking Snotlout’s attention off of Minden, and looked across the plain. “So... How do know these ladies? You seem to be very well acquainted.”

 

“Well Son of Eret, you may have forgotten that you haven’t been a Berkian for very long.” Snotlout retorted, taking a drink from his water flask. “We met them a few years back now when we were searching for allies against Mr. Viggo Grimborn.”

 

“And by ‘searching for allies’ you mean ‘pissing off Astrid and fleeing into a storm only to end up on our island.” A voice said. Minden sat on the grass in front of the men.

 

“Well, I wasn’t the one trying to turn Viking men into stew” Snotlout scoffed, rising to his feet. Minded laughed in response and stood up, several inches from his face.

 

“Guess we’ll call it a draw then, Snotman.” She pressed her lips to his cheek, then turned around walking back to talk with Nadia. Snotlout felt his face heat up. He cleared his throat and readjusted his helmet, which was already sitting perfectly on his head. He glanced over and thanked the gods that Eret hadn’t noticed his cheeks glowing.


	2. Step Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minden decides to visit Snotlout while he's working, and they end up going on a 'date'

As she made her way to her tent after the village tour, Minden’s mind was racing. It’s not like she didn’t know Snotlout was going to be there, he was a Berkian after all. Why wouldn’t he be on New Berk? What she couldn’t help but notice was all the looks he was giving her throughout the day, and as soon as she met his eye, he turned away.

 

But why did she have to kiss him? Why oh why oh why? Minden tried not to think about it. She turned to her bags and belongings, taking things out and sitting them around the tent, using any means necessary to think of anything else. Humming songs, going out for walks around the village, and napping seemed to be her preferred pastimes throughout the day.

 

After her fifth loop around the village, she decided to travel down to the docks. The sun was going to set soon, and she really only saw the docks very briefly. Since the main part of the island was up so high above the ocean, they had come up with clever elevating systems to carry people up and down from the edge of the water, there were even ones for ships. She went down with a couple of fishermen, heading out to get some more food for the village as the water hadn’t frozen over yet, and everyone was unsure if it was going to at all. Minden stepped down onto the boardwalk and made her way over to a recently docked longboat.

 

Snotlout was helping a man out of the ship who had several major wounds across his body. The disgruntled viking grabbed his belongings off the ship, gave Snotlout a weak salute, and made his way back up to the village, accompanied by his ship mates.

Ruffnut had informed her that Snotlout was New Berk’s Naval Commander, and he and his men were currently trying to find the edge of the world, with little luck so far. She never thought that self-proclaimed “Master of Awesome” Snotlout Jorgenson would ever in his waking life would ever step up into the role that he was in now; being in charge of such an important part of life. Hiccup must really trust him, she thought.

 

Her mind drifted to a moment in the pair’s history that she had tried so hard to forget, the night she kissed him in the forest on Wingmaiden Island. The night she was about to give up her Wingmaiden-hood, and he convinced her not to, the night that she felt something towards someone. She had tried to push them down, afraid that he wouldn’t like her back or that he had found some other woman, that she was grasping at straws; afraid that those feelings would start to re-emerge. It scared her that she would have to see him every hour of every day for a week, have to look at that face she’d seen in her dreams for years now. That reassuring, yet stern voice telling her not to give up, even when she really wanted to. The way his lips had felt on hers…

 

“Hey, Mindo? You in there?” Snotlout asked, clearing his throat and waving his hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her daze to see him standing right in front of her. She took a tiny step back and smiled at him.

 

“Oh yes, sorry I just didn’t want to interrupt your work.” She said, shaking the memory from her mind.

 

“Nah, it’s alright. These guys can handle themselves pretty well.” he gestured to the bustling docks; men and women loading and unloading supplies from ships, fixing holes in sails and replacing ropes. “I was actually down here to test a little boat that was just finished. Care to join me?” Minden nodded, and the two walked around to another small boardwalk to a wooden dinghy.

 

~

 

Snotlout helped Minden into the boat, and once he was sitting in it himself, he pushed it away from the docks. He regretted two things as soon as he did it. He regretted not telling Hiccup, and by extension Atali of where they were going; he also regretted putting himself alone on a tiny boat with the girl that with a look would send him into a spluttering, awkward mess.

 

Luckily, she wasn’t looking at him. She was looking down at the water, dipping her fingers into the cold deep blue. Her ponytail fell over her face, but she didn’t seem to notice, or care. He felt his face heat up, but shoved it down. The boat rocked against the tiny waves, kicking up small bouts of water as they travelled around the base of the island.

 

“You’ve been avoiding me since this morning,” Snotlout remarked, mentally kicking himself for saying it as soon as it came out of his mouth. What was he expecting to hear back? He had no idea.

 

“Who said I was avoiding you,” Minden replied in the same tone. She still hadn’t looked him in the eye since she sat down in the boat. A small peninsula peeking out from the island caught the bottom of the wooden vessel. Snotlout took this as an opportunity to jump out and stretch his arms. Minden also stepped out and walked over to the high wall of rock and dirt stretching up for miles and miles. She placed her hand to it and pulled out a loose pebble.

 

“I miss the Razorwhips. I’ve been spending most of the day in my tent processing losing them.” She said after a long silence. She was still stood by the cliffside, staring at the rock in her hand, as if a baby Gronckle would fly past and take it from her. Slowly it slipped from her hand and bounced along the ground. Without even thinking, he gently put his arms around her. He felt her begin to shake, which could have been from the cold, or she was crying.

 

Minden pulled out of the embrace and smiled at him, her eyes glossed over with moisture. The striking sunset reflected in her eyes as she wiped her tears away. He reached out and wiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

 

“It’s alright Mindo, I miss the dragons too. Everyone here does.”

 

The two stood facing each other, not saying a word for what felt like forever, but still somehow not long enough. Seemingly out of nowhere, Minden pressed her lips to his. Without thinking he kissed back, his face growing hotter and hotter. The heat had not subsided by the time she pulled away. Her eyes sparkled with amusement and affection as she elbowed him in the chest and headed back to the boat. She took his hand and climbed in.

 

“We should head back. Atali will be wondering where I am.”

 

Snotlout nodded and grabbed the oars. He had hoped for more time alone with Minden, but he had a whole week to spend time with her. There would be other evenings like this he assured himself, although a smaller hopeful voice in his head said something more.


End file.
